Segredo
by Marie Pevensie
Summary: Severus Snape vê algo que muda completamente seu ponto de vista sobre uma certa ex-aluna.


**_N/A: _**Quero agradecer a Shey Snape que fez o enorme favor de betar a fica pra mim! Ah, sim, claro... Essa fic foi escrita de presente para Thity Deluc como presente de Amigo Oculto. Leiam... e por favor, deixem reviews!

Obrigadinha...

* * *

_**Segredo**_

Estava cansado. Havia sido um dia estressante. Dar aulas para um bando de cabeças ocas e depois ter que patrulhar os corredores durante a noite sempre deixara Severus Snape cansado mesmo depois de tanto anos fazendo o mesmo trabalho. Pelo menos seu turno já tinha terminado e ele poderia ir para seus aposentos relaxar. Provavelmente não conseguiria dormir, há anos sofria de insônia e mesmo com a poção de sono-sem-sonhos raramente conseguia ter uma noite de sono sossegada.

Caminhando em direção as masmorras, se lembrou que tinha alguns trabalhos para corrigir para o dia seguinte antes de poder se deitar. Xingou mentalmente, e com a paciência que ele estava, ler um amontoado de bobagens não o deixaria em melhor estado de humor.

Enquanto passava por um corredor próximo à Torre da Grifinória, escutou ao longe uma música envolvente e dançante. A curiosidade se abateu sobre ele, e mesmo que não quisesse, seguiu a melodia que ecoava pelos corredores a sua frente. Chegou por fim, na porta de entrada dos aposentos da Srta. Granger. Deu uma risadinha irônica. Música alta àquela hora da noite só podia vir mesmo do quarto dela. E claro, sendo amiguinha do Potter, pouco se importava se acordaria alguém ou se estivesse incomodando alguém que tentava dormir.

Não se conteve e ia bater na porta para mandá-la abaixar o som. Adorava provocá-la, e aquela era sem dúvida apenas mais uma oportunidade de fazer isso. Desde que ela se tornara professora, há dois anos, a única coisa que os dois faziam era se provocarem. Dentro da sala dos professores, no Salão Principal na hora das refeições, em qualquer lugar onde eles se cruzassem, eram somente provocações e alfinetadas que soltavam um para o outro. Parecia que agora que Hermione se tornara professora, perdera todo o medo de encarar seu antigo professor de poções, aquele que sempre lhe causara arrepios. A verdade é que ele não podia ameaçá-la com uma detenção e portanto ela poderia enfrentá-lo sem medo.

Ergueu o braço e com os nós da mão bateu na porta. Nada. Provavelmente ela não escutara devido à música alta. Bateu de novo. Nada. Uma terceira vez e nada. Irritou-se. "Maldita música", pensou. Pôs a mão na maçaneta da porta e girou. Estava aberta. "Tolinha, acha mesmo que Hoqwarts é tão segura", Snape pensou. Ele abriu a porta com calma, abriu pouco, o suficiente para ver o que acontecia lá dentro. Sem a proteção da porta, a música aumentou, e junto com a melodia da música ele pode ver Hermione dançando.

Ela se movimentava com as batidas da música. Os olhos fechados, deixando-se apenas ser levada. Vestia uma camisola de um tom de rosa claro, que lhe chegava à altura dos joelhos. O cabelo solto e rebelde caindo-lhe pelos ombros nus. Em suas orelhas apenas um par de pequenos brinquinhos e em seu pescoço uma corrente de ouro delicada. Os pés descalços pisavam no chão frio de pedra, ela parecia não se importar. Eram pés delicados, lisinhos, pequenos. Os pés descalços davam a ela um ar de pureza, de leveza e de meninice.

Naquele momento percebeu o quanto ela era linda. Naquele momento onde não existiam provocações, nem birras entre os dois, ele a viu. Snape a viu como ela realmente era. Enquanto ela dançava de olhos fechados, tentado espantar para longe os pensamentos e problemas do dia a dia, não existia uma barreira entre eles, e Severus a percebeu ali, simplesmente linda e livre. E por mais que não quisesse admitir, se sentiu enfeitiçado pela beleza dela.

Antes que ela pudesse perceber a presença dele, fechou a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho. A música ainda tocando alto enquanto ele se afastava em direção as masmorras, e continuou ecoando em sua cabeça mesmo quando ele já estava longe o suficiente para não escutar mais nada. Sentia-se hipnotizado pela cena que vira e quando chegou a seus aposentos ainda estava meio atordoado.

Severus entrou, tirou a capa preta que o protegia do frio do inverno escocês e a colocou sobre uma poltrona. Acendeu a lareira com a varinha e se sentou na poltrona do lado. A cabeça apoiada na mão e os cabelos negros caindo-lhe pelo rosto. Não sabia exatamente o que pensava, em sua mente só se repetiam as imagens de Hermione dançando. E enquanto repetia aquelas cenas em sua cabeça, ele percebeu que um pequeno sorriso se formara em seu rosto. Não o sorriso irônico costumeiro, mas um sorriso zombeteiro. E ao perceber isso rapidamente o desfez e lembrou-se dos trabalhos que tinha para corrigir e com um aceno da varinha os convocou até ele. Não conseguiu prestar muita atenção no que fazia ou no que lia, deu qualquer nota – o que não quer dizer que tenha sido uma nota boa – e terminou o que tinha que fazer.

Naquela noite, Snape dormiu como há muito tempo não dormia, foi um sono calmo. Ele não acordou nenhuma vez e não teve pesadelos como era de costume. Na manhã seguinte não se lembrava com o que tinha sonhado, não se lembrava nem se tinha sonhado, apenas havia dormido e descansado o que parecia que há anos não descansava. Seu humor, contudo não mudara nada em relação aos seus alunos, ele continuou parecendo uma pedra de gelo em sala de aula, e continuou a atormentar os alunos, principalmente os primeiranistas que ainda não sabiam como lidar com ele.

Se ele passou a amá-la depois disso? Em tão pouco tempo ele não saberia responder. Ele apenas sabia que alguma coisa havia mudado na forma em que ele passou a vê-la. Ela já não era mais a Srta. Sabe-Tudo que havia voltado para dar aulas em Hogwarts, a partir daquele momento ela havia se tornado algo mais, deixara de ser a garotinha sardenta de cabelos feios.

Anos depois, contudo, saberia que fora naquele exato momento em que a viu dançando que se apaixonou perdidamente. E, embora tenham casado tempo depois, Hermione nunca soube que Severus um dia a viu dançar em um momento só dela. Esse foi seu segredo até o último momento de sua vida. Um segredo que ele quis guardar para si próprio e não dividir com ninguém. Algo só dele, algo de que ele podia se orgulhar de ter flagrado, um momento tão especial como aquele.

Fim.


End file.
